


Six Months Later

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Hiatus fic, Perthshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little bit of how I would like Fitzsimmons to begin Season 4.  A stolen moment in their cottage.  High T/Light M rating because I'm paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months Later

The first rays of mornings light streamed through the windows, basking the small bedroom in its golden light. The room, the master bedroom of a quaint cottage on the outskirts of Perthshire, was nearly empty. Its aged wood floors littered with wilting rose petals, spent candles, red velvet box, and a trail of clothes leading to the bed. The lone piece of furniture in the room. 

It was an antique, iron, distressed and chipped as layer upon layer of paint gave way over the years giving it its character. A bright white fluffy duvet covered the bed with more wilted red rose petals. A mountain of pillows and thick covers hiding its occupants. 

Leopold Fitz lay in the bed, happier than he could ever remember being in his entire life, simply watching the woman, the love of his life that he held in his arms. Jemma’s eyes were still closed, fast asleep with the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. Her bare chest pressed against his own bare side, legs tangled together, her head notched perfectly in the crook of his neck, her hand resting on his chest. The ring on her finger glittered in the sun’s rays, hundreds of tiny rainbows dotting his chest from it. 

Six months from the fall of Hive and the devastating loss of Lincoln.

Five months from an unforgettable week in the Seychelles, their first vacation together where they got the first taste of what life together would be like away from Shield.

Four Months from Daisy disappearing in the dead of night and stories of the rouge vigilante Quake splashing the news a few days later.

Three months from Coulson’s fall, demotion, and the new Director taking over.

Two months from Coulson and Mack taking up the chase, having not returned to the Playground since. From May assuming her position at the New Directors side. And from Fitzsimmons questioning what they were doing with the agency they had dedicated their lives too.

One month from Doctor Radcliffe’s offer to come work with him, in his lab, turning their brilliant minds back to discovery, back to helping people, and away from hunting and containing Inhumans. For a real chance at having a normal life together. 

And he had acted on that. As soon as Jemma had agreed to follow Fitz to Radcliffe’s lab, just as he had agreed to follow her onto the Bus what seemed like a life time ago. He’d set the wheels in motion that culminated in his surprise for Jemma last night. A candlelight picnic in a meadow where he brought a telescope he’d especially built for her. A carriage through Perthshire as they had dessert and sipped her favorite tea. The carriage dropping them off at the cottage. The cottage he had signed the papers on just hours before. 

Their cottage.

The cottage they would start their new lives together. 

She had cried and kissed him. Running her hands lovingly over the mantle on the fireplace, talking excitedly about how she was going to decorate the blank canvas. Fitz had followed, his stomach in knots as they approached the well-worn staircase, her excitement escalating as she took in the architectural details and history.

She opened the door to the bedroom, gasping at the sight. Fitz was already down on one knee by the time she turned back around to question him. The speech he’s spent the better part of the month writing and rehearsing dying on his slips as Jemma launched herself into his arms with an emphatic, “Yes!” 

Fitz only pausing their kiss long enough to slip the ring on her finger and toss to the box to where it still rested on the floor. They had torn their clothes from one another before falling into the bed, two becoming one well into the night. 

Fits ran his hand tenderly up her arm, not wanting to wake her, but simply wanting to touch her and assure himself this was real. That the past year and last few months especially hadn’t been a dream. For one year ago today he had been sure that his life had ended. They day he had opened the scroll in the lab and read Death and the day Coulson had told him to give up. 

In a year he had gone from his lowest low beating the Monolith in the vain hope that it would take him to her or at least take him out of his misery. To his highest high, holding her, as his fiancé in his arms in what was going to be the home they would build their future in.

Unable to resist anymore he lay a gentle kiss on the top of her head, relishing the lavender scent of her shampoo, before simply pulling her to him a bit more with a contented sigh. Though the action was small it was enough to rouse Jemma. Her eyes slowly opened to see the ring on her finger and the feeling of love and security she always got as Fitz completely enveloped her. His hand trailing down her arm, his breath tickling her hair. 

She looked up, his eyes already looking at her, and no words were needed. Bracing her hand on his chest she pushed up to capture his lips with her own in an embrace that rivaled the fire they’d had the night before. She could sense an urgency to his kisses as well and responded with some of her own. Rolling so she was straddling him, his hands moving from her arms to her back, and simply staring up at her in adoration. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder it would break the spell they had cast. The smile she gave him lighting the room up more than the sun. 

“Good morning,” she returned looking around the room in the mornings light. Really taking it in for the first time. “I really don’t know what to say Fitz, it’s just beautiful.” 

He offered her a small smile as he sat up, careful to keep her in his lap. “And you haven’t even seen it all yet,” He said brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “There is a basement all ready for our lab, acres of meadow, space for a garden, claw foot tub, and plenty of room for us to grow,” his hand coming to rest across her stomach. 

Jemma placed her hand over his lacing their fingers together, the ring glistening in the light again. “Not just grow, thrive,” She said pulling herself up to meet his lips once more. This time they didn’t break away, their joined hands shifting as Fitz gently laid her back down onto the pillows, neither one willing to break their embrace.

End


End file.
